Team Player (Modern Warfare 2)
Cutscene The satellite tracks a group of U.S. Army vehicles in Afghanistan. Their weapons are analyzed, including an M1026 HMMWV with a newly fitted M134 Mini Gun Turret, an M104 Wolverine bridgelayer, an ''[[Abrams tank|''M1A2 Abrams Tank]], the newly designed M4A1 Assault Rifle with an M203 Grenade Launcher and EOTech Holographic Sight, and the newly distributed SCAR-H Assault Rifle with the new Masterkey Shotgun attachment and Thermal Scope. General Shepherd: We are the most powerful military force in the history of man. Every fight is our fight. Because what happens over here, matters over there. We don't get to sit one out. Learning to use the tools of modern warfare is the difference between the prospering of your people, and utter destruction. We can't give you freedom. But we can give you the know how to aquire it. And that, my friends, is worth more than a whole army base of steel. Sure it matters who's got the bigger stick, but it matters a helluva lot more who's swinging it. This is the time for heroes. A time for legends. History is written by the victors. Let's get to work. The satellite tracks Private First Class Joseph Allen in the Red Zone. The Red Zone, Afghanistan Private First Class Joseph Allen wakes up and recovers from shell-shock. U.S. Army Rangers and OpFor soldiers are fighting for control of the bridge. An M104 Wolverine, BigFoot, is seen trying to lay a bridge while the Rangers protect it from RPGs. General Shepherd is seen reloading his Magnum when he sees Allen on the ground. Shepherd: Get up, Private Allen! Rangers lead the way! Move! Shepherd pulls Allen up and Allen joins the fight. '' '''Sgt. Foley:' Hunter 2! Keep up the pressure on those RPG teams! If that bridgelayer gets hit, we're swimming, hooah? Allen! Switch to the M203! Drop some rounds on 'em across the river! Allen pulls out his M4A1 Grenadier w/Holographic Sight and fires at OpFor soldiers across the river. The player may use the M203 to suppress them easier. Note: The following conversation is not included in the subtitles. Ranger (Cpl. Dunn?): Warlord, Warlord. This is Hunter Two-One. Requesting airstrike on grid 2-5-2-1-7-1. Target is a white twelve-story apartment building. Over. Warlord: Hunter Two-One, this is Warlord. Solid copy. Uh, I have uh, Devil One-One, flight of two F-15s online. Standby for relay. Devil One-One: Hunter Two-One, this is Devil One-One, flight of two F-15s. Time on station, 1-5 mike, holding at three Sierra northwest . . . carrying two JDAMs and two HARMs, over. Standing by. Ranger (Cpl. Dunn?): Devil One-One. Target is a white twelve-story apartment building at grid 2-5-2-1-7-1. I need you to level that building. How copy, over? Devil One-One: Solid copy, Hunter Two-One. Rolling in now. Target acquired. Enemy forces appear on the bridge and fire at the bridgelayer in an attempt to stop it. Sgt. Foley: On the bridge, 10 o' clock high! Multiple targets, take 'em out! Cpl. Dunn: Up on the bridge, far side! Allen turns to his left and takes out targets on the bridge. Sgt. Foley: They're retreating, keep hitting 'em! The enemies retreat and the bridge is lowered. Sgt. Foley: Hunter 2! Bridge complete, we're Oscar Mike! Move out! Cpl. Dunn: We're movin' out! Ranger: Let's go, let's go! Get your ass back in the vehicle. Ranger: Battalion is Oscar Mike! Allen runs up the stairs and onto the bridge. Sgt. Foley: We're Oscar Mike. Move it! We're movin' out now! Mount up! Allen enters the Humvee and mans the M134 Mini Gun turret. The Rangers awaiting for the airstrike can be seen recording the action on their cellphones. Ranger: Ten seconds! Ranger 1: Which building is it, sir? Ranger 2: It's the tall one at one-o-clock. Ranger 3: Hey, which building? Ranger 4: The one at one-o-clock! The tall one or... hey, Dave, which building is it, the one on the left or the right? Dave: The one on the left. Ranger: Hey, isn't this danger close for the task force? Cpl. Dunn: C'mon, since when does Shepherd care about danger close? An F-15 flies in and fires a missile on the building, leveling it down. The Rangers hoot and holler in excitement. Ranger 1: Yeah! Ranger 2: Whoo-hoo! Ranger 3: Get some, baby! Ranger 4: Hooah! The Humvees start moving. Cpl. Dunn: All right, we're Oscar Mike! Ranger: We're on the move! Ranger 5: Keep dreaming, Spielberg. Ranger 6: Naw, man, seriously. That was extreme. The Humvees make it across the bridge to the other side and begin to move into the town. Ranger: Hunter 2, breakin' away. Overlord: Copy Hunter 2. Sgt. Foley: All Hunter 2 victors, keep an eye out for civvies, we're not cleared to engage unless they fire first. Scan the rooftops for hostiles. Stay frosty. Sand blinds the player's view of the street. Ranger: You see anything? Cpl. Dunn: I got nothin' dude. This place is dead. Ranger: Hooah. Sgt. Foley: Overlord, Hunter 2-1. We're passing tunnel Harvey, cross street Elizabeth. Overlord: Roger that Hunter 2-1, proceed with caution. Cpl. Dunn: Alright, stay frosty you guys, this is the Wild West. Ranger: Roger that. Cpl. Dunn: Watch those alleys. Ranger: Covering. The Humvees approach a building with 3 unarmed militia atop a balcony. Hunter 2-3: Three-foot-mobiles, balcony 12 'o clock. Probable militia. Sgt. Foley: Are they armed? Hunter 2-3: Negative, they're just watching us. Cpl. Dunn: I bet they're scouting us. Ranger: Eh, but that don't mean we can't shoot 'em. As the Humvees turn into another street, sniper bullets ricochet off the Humvees. '' '''Ranger:' Can you see 'em? Can you see 'em? Cpl. Dunn: I don't see jack! Sgt. Foley: All Hunter victors, this is Sergeant Foley. Prepare to engage, we're taking sniper fire from multiple directions. Cpl. Dunn: Prepare to engage! We're goin' in! Ranger: This is it! Spin 'em up! Allen spools up and begins to fire the minigun at the OpFor soldiers on the roof of the school ahead. '' '''Cpl. Dunn:' There they are, light 'em up! (Here the player can here possibly an Afghan soldier yelling out something - can someone determine what he said?) Allen's Humvee is struck by an explosive and Allen is temporarily shell-shocked. Cpl. Dunn: There's too many of 'em! Back up! The Humvees back up the street. Cpl. Dunn: Get us outta here! Drive! The driver of Allen's Humvee rolls forward and away from the school. Fighting continues as the Humvees continue up the street where several technicals come out and fire on the Humvees. Sgt. Foley: Slow down, we're getting strung out! A technical pulls in front of Allen's Humvee. Cpl. Dunn: We're cut off! Sgt. Foley: Push through! The Humvee pushes the technical through the street. Fighting continues as enemies on the rooftops fire on the Humvees and Allen continues to spray the minign up at them. Sgt. Foley: RPG! Top floor! Dead ahead! Allen's Humvee is hit and destroyed. Allen and his team survive and run inside a building. '' '''Sgt. Foley:' Get off the street! Is everyone alright? Cpl. Dunn: Hooah. Shots are heard from up the stairs. '' '''Cpl. Dunn:' They're movin' around upstairs! The enemy soldier at the top of the stairs is killed. '' '''Sgt. Foley:' Get the hell away from those windows and secure the top floor! Move! Move! Get a flashbang in there! Allen clears the top floor. Sgt. Foley: 'Hunter 2-3 to Hunter 2-1. I have eyes on the school, over! Squad on me let's go! ''Allen runs out the door of the building and heads across the street to the school where OpFor soldiers are seen occupying the school and are fighting the Rangers who are shooting from across the playground. '''Hunter 2-3: 2-1, we are combat ineffective up here! We're taking heavy fire from the school, can you assist, over? Sgt. Foley: Keep it together, 2-3! We're on the way! 2-1 out! The team heads inside the school. They engage hostiles in the hallway. '' '''Cpl. Dunn:' Whoa watch it! Some of 'em just went in that classroom on the right! Sgt. Foley: Hunter 2-3, Hunter 2-1, we're in the school. Heavy resistance. Hunter 2-3: Copy that Hunter 2-1. They clear the first floor and run to the end of the hallway where there is a flight of stairs leading up to the second floor. '' '''Sgt. Foley:' Keep moving! We need to take the heat off Hunter 2-3! On the second floor they suppress the machine gunners positioned on the windows. Cpl. Dunn: Yeah, I'm cutting through history class now. Sgt. Foley: Roger that. They clear the second floor of enemies. Hunter 2-3: Hunter 2-1, this is Hunter 2-3, thanks for the assist! We're leaving on Hunter Three's humvee, over! Sgt. Foley: Roger that 2-3. They continue through the school. Sgt. Foley: I think I saw one run into that classroom. Cpl. Dunn: Clear! Two comin' out! They clear the school and leave the building and continue down the street. '' '''Sgt. Foley:' Hunter 2-1 Actual to Overlord. Overlord: Hunter 2-1 Actual this is Overlord, send traffic. Sgt. Foley: The school is secure and hostiles are withdrawing from the area. We're just moppin' up now. Overlord: Solid copy Hunter 2-1 Actual, proceed with caution to the rally point. EPWs may still be alive. Over. Sgt. Foley: Roger that Overlord, thanks for the tip. Out. They continue down the street and turn down to an alley where more OpFor soldiers come out and fire at them. '' '''Sgt. Foley:' Squad, watch for enemy stragglers! Let's get to that rally point! They clear the alley. '' '''Sgt. Foley:' Clear! Shepherd: Get the wounded to the shock trauma unit! Use my helicopter! They get to the rally point out the end of the alley where Shepherd is waiting with other Rangers and Afghan soldiers. '' '''Shepherd:' Gentlemen, good work on taking the town. Private Allen, you'll be taking orders from me from now on. I'll brief you on the chopper. Let's go. Ranger: (in the background) Battalion is Oscar Mike! Allen follows Shepherd to the chopper for his next assignment.